¿Te vas a comer eso?
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: [Drabble] Si a la pobre hamburguesa sufrió mordidas violentas por el simple hecho de estar escuchando aquella platica, a las papas obviamente no les fue mejor.


**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro y con la única intención de entretener a alguna persona que no tenga nada que leer (?).**

 **Advertencias: amor platónico** (porque no me gusta forzar nada), **¿OoC?** (espero que no)

* * *

.

.

Masamune Kadoya no era conocido por ser una persona paciente, y no es como si tuviera algún deseo de tomar una iniciativa sobre cambiar esa parte de su personalidad… Pero tomando en cuenta la clase de situación en la cual se encontraba, casi podía escuchar sus propios gritos dirigidos a la amable mecánica — ¿amable? —, Madoka, exigiéndole un trofeo o al menos una medalla de oro —de varios quilates si podía agregar—, después de todo, aquella tontería había sido su idea… Aunque probablemente también tenía parte de la culpa, por haber terminado accediendo a eso. Al menos podía defenderse diciendo que no le habían dado opciones...

¿Qué de que se estaba quejando?

— ¡Vamos señoritas, tengo tiempo para charlar con ustedes!

Se estaba quejando de ese tipo.

La situación parecía una broma de muy mal gusto —en verdad, de pésimo gusto—, y que sus amigos le hubiesen abandonado, no hacia otra cosa más que hacerlo refunfuñar en silencio, otorgándole una violenta mordida a su pobre hamburguesa.

Y a todo esto… ¿Cómo es que había terminado compartiendo la hora de comida con Chao Xin?

Ni él estaba seguro de como había terminado con exactitud en esa situación, el simplemente había ido caminando muy tranquilamente por la calle pensando en lo buen y genial blader que era, cuando repentinamente Madoka había salido de la nada, lanzándole a un —también—, distraído y desconcertado Chao Xin —quien trastabillo antes de abrazarlo para evitar una vergonzosa caída—, y antes de cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar y decir algo al respecto, la misma Madoka únicamente le encargo que lo llevara a comer a algún lado y se quedara con él un rato, para evitar que se perdiera o algo así le había dicho ella antes de cerrarles una puerta en la cara —único momento en el que Masamune noto que se encontraba justamente frente a la tienda donde ella trabajaba.

— ¿Te molesta algo, Masamune? —la alegre voz de Chao Xin lo saco de sus pensamientos, finalmente abriendo los ojos y tomándose unos minutos para observarlo, aunque sin muchas ganas de hacerlo.

El originario de China le observo con su característica sonrisa —de mujeriego—, esa ridícula sonrisa que le hacía sentir algo en el estómago, ese _"algo"_ que estaba mucho más que seguro que no tenía nada que ver con la comida. Algo que solamente le hizo sentir más irritado. Pero obligándose a sí mismo a no tratarlo mal, simplemente alzo una de sus manos y señalo las papas a la francesa que yacían abandonadas en el plato de Chao Xin —y probablemente también frías—, para finalmente decir algo.

— ¿Te vas a comer eso?

—Provecho. —fue la respuesta de Chao Xin, antes de girarse una vez más en su lugar y continuar platicando con las dos damas que se encontraban ocupando la mesa al lado de la suya.

Y si a la pobre hamburguesa sufrió mordidas violentas por el simple hecho de estar escuchando aquella platica, que aunque escuchaba no era capaz de comprender nada de lo que decían.

A las papas obviamente no les fue mejor.

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones de la autora**

Ya tenia mucho (sinceramente mucho) queriendo escribir algo sobre ellos dos, y después de estar viendo las imágenes perdidas en tumblr (de esas que les di like como hace tres años), me encontré con dos o tres, donde salen ellos dos, y mi opinión sigue siendo la misma... ¿Porque nadie mas los shippea D:? No encontré ni un fic de ellos... Ni en ingles ;_; Fue muy triste, y eso me orillo a escribir este pequeño drabble. Este drabble/intento de shipp, me quedo muy platonico, pero esto se debe principalmente a que no me gusta forzar nada.

En fin, para quien haya llegado hasta aquí, si me podria decir de alguna pagina o algún lugar donde ver toda la saga de beyblade donde sale Ginga (y que no tenga los capítulos caídos) ya sea en español o con subs, se lo agradecería mucho, ya intente buscar y nada... Soy mala para esto -_-

¿Quejas, sugerencias?


End file.
